The injection of liquid into the intake duct of air-breathing thermal engines is known in the prior art as a means of increasing the power. In FR 1,563,749, DE 25 49 790 or EP 898645, it was proposed, for example, to inject liquid water droplets into a compressor of a gas turbo set.
Often, in this case, injection systems are used in which switching valves switch on nozzles or nozzle groups or in which the throughflow is controlled by valves, the characteristic curve of which deviates sharply from the linearity of the throughflow behavior against the valve position. This is the case, for example, in ball valves, the valve characteristic curve of which is highly nonlinear. Switching operations of this type lead to hammers in the injection systems and associated pipeline systems which may put the integrity of the system at risk and/or which require corresponding overdimensioning.